


Nightmare

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Love, M/M, i'm really bad at tagging sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: All his life, Riku had always wanted one thing: protecting Sora.But this... this could only be a Nightmare. This was out of his hands. How could he even protect Sora.../ ! \ Inspired by  @Oneupboy's amazing fanart !! / ! \





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fanfiction has been inspired by @Oneupboy's awesome fanart! (Link down the fanfiction to prevent any spoiler!) I hope you'll love this fanfiction and I'm really sorry about the mistakes. I'm not native speaker and I've dyslexia.  
> I wish you a beautiful day! You're awesome!

Since the Day where, by mistake, by instinct, Riku slid in Sora’s dreams to protect him as much as he could, he always felt when he was doing a bad dream. Never when it was a good one, probably because … he wasn’t useful.

The first times, it felt weird to suddenly feel that he has to reach Sora. Now, it was just something perfectly normal. Though really awful. They weren’t always together and he, he couldn’t always reach him when he felt he was having a bad dream. Everything he could do was grabbing his gummiphone and tries to wake him up with a ring. Or, at least … cheer him up afterward.

Everything he wanted was to keep him happy.

After what they had left in the Realm of Sleep, he was always afraid for him, for his slumber and to never be able to reach him again.

He cared for him so much…

Sora had always been his Light and if, it’s true, in a time he wasn’t proud, this Light had blind him and cast his shadows stronger, pushing him in Darkness, it was that same Light that saved him and helped him to walk in the correct path. At least … the correct path for him.

Since the Day where, by luck, by bliss, he slid in Sora’s dreams to protect him as much as he could, Riku knew what was his duty, _his_ dearest dream. He wanted to protect him from everything. Whatever Sora was sleeping or awake…

 

 

Under his feet, the earth was crushing.

Around him, everything was nothing but desolation. This was unreal. The way Ventus had been knocked out with a Keyblade struck; the way Lea had been ejected from any fight, send in the unconsciousness; the way Donald had been… He was on the ground. Exhausted? Just exhausted, isn’t it? But … was he dead? Because of a use of too much magic?

No. No, Sora couldn’t believe that.

All his friends were hurt, physically or deeply in their Heart and Heartless were still all around. Coming again and again…

“This can’t be real…” he muttered.

He wished so much for this to be a Nightmare. Just a Nightmare…

Everything was over. They were about to die. And the Apocalypse, the Ragnarok … the End of Every World would occur…

He felt a hand over his hand. Warm, protective.

“Pull it together, Sora!”

When he moved his face, his eyes, he saw Riku. Riku was still there, standing next to him, an anchor, lifeblood, his strength.

“We haven’t lost them. They still have their Heart but we have to protect them,” Riku said to him.

His turquoise eyes shone with a Light that Sora never saw before. Stronger than anything in the World. A Light he wanted to reach for…

As Riku talked, everything seemed to change. In his Heart, first, but also around them. His words had certainly touched Aqua because she joined them. Sora felt relieved, felt that he could rely on Riku and gave it back to him. If his best friend trusted him, he had to carry this suddenly heavy heart, pushing back the Darkness and just keep moving forward. And he had so much confidence in Aqua too. She was a Master, she was so strong, having live through the hell of eleven years lost in the Realm of Darkness.

“Wait, we should all go to safety while we still can,” Mickey protested.

Riku glanced at Sora before turning toward the King, shaking his head. It was too late for that.

However … a swarm of Heartless appeared again and, suddenly, they realized they were surrounded by a huge tornado filled by Shadows. So many… Riku never saw that much and he had walked through the Realm of Darkness for so long.

Could he defeat that?

At the second this idea crossed his mind, he heard Aqua losing faith.

The instant after, it was too late. In one second, their friends were all gone. Every of them. Were they lost forever? Had they lost their Heart?

A scream broke Riku’s train of thought and he saw Sora fell on the floor. His Heart shattered when he heard his sobs…

No… No, it couldn’t.

The swarm became bigger and bigger each second and his Heart was crushing at the exact same time. Darkness was surrounding them and he couldn’t… He couldn’t beat this.

He ran to him, his Heart shattering even more when he saw the tears rolling in Sora’s cheeks.

“Alone… I’m worthless,” Sora muttered, more tears flooding from his eyes, imbibing the dead earth…

It was more than he could bear. His Light was disappearing, swallowing by the Darkness around them and he couldn’t allow this. Should he give his life to know Sora will smile again? Will be happy.

It wasn’t important if he wasn’t there to see it as soon as he knew the smile will bloom again.

He turned toward the swarm of Heartless.

“Sora… You don’t believe that.”

He walked toward this immense and unbearable tornado. As long as he talked with Sora, they stayed in place but at the second he had stopped, they went back, attacking with a will of more Heart. They could only have two Hearts but they will be so happy to eat this. Especially because they were connected to the Keyblades… They were hungry of Keyblade.

As Riku walked, Sora noticed the Light coming from him. So powerful Light. As he was plunging his Keyblade deep in the Heartless, it was impossible for them to even brush Sora’s skin.

Sora was agape.

He couldn’t believe this. He always knew that his best friend was the strongest and had no doubt but this… All this beautiful Light, this hope. Behind the veil of his tears, he couldn’t help but smile a bit…

Riku was doing it.

Riku was about to destroy this tornado and after that, they could have their friends back. They could fight against Xehanort.

Of course Riku was about to fix everything.

But … but… Wait! What… Riku’s Light started to diminish and the Darkness came back in Sora’s Heart as he noticed that Darkness was also rolling themselves around Riku’s arms and legs.

“N … No.” He held out his hand. “RIKU!!” he yelled.

“Sora…” he replied. “You’re stronger than that.”

Sora jumped slightly.

The Heartless were still flying around him and … he just noticed that something was appearing on his back. Something white he was used to see often not so long ago. He still could remember it very clearly because of the Meow Wow he loved so much. A Dream Eater sigil? But…

The Darkness still tried to swallow Riku.

Not, he couldn’t let this happen.

Not Riku.

Not like that.

He called his Keyblade and ray of Light surrounded him as he disappeared to appear just in front of Riku. His Light spread, swallowing the Heartless around.

“Sora…”

Riku smiled slightly.

A small that withered immediately the second after.

Sora’s Light was powerful but it could do nothing against the threat coming. A more powerful tornado, ready to swallow him. For ever.

This thing arriving there was a Nightmare… Just a Nightmare.

Sora let a cry out of his mouth as the Heartless were grabbing him, their Darkness spreading. They tried to slide in his Heart. His Light couldn’t fight against that. And Riku had already tried so much…

It was impossible.

This was a Nightmare.

A Nightmare…

Riku’s fingers dug on the hard floor, blood slowly sliding.

If he couldn’t beat this Nightmare, he had to become one… He got up slowly, his skin turning purple as his hair feasted at the rest of Light Sora still gave, turning blue. Slowly, his eyes became red. He walked toward Sora as blue triangle appeared in his skin. Without the slightest doubt, Riku faced Sora who still was in tears. When his best friend saw him, his Keyblade slid from his fingers, the sound of the metal falling on the ground echoing in the horrendous swarm.

Riku slid his hand with long claws on his shoulder, the other coming over the round cheek coated by tears…

“Don’t worry… I’ll be their worst Nightmare.”

He approached his face from his. For a second, their lips brushed.

The swarm approached. Riku could feel their Darkness and dark energy came from him. More powerful than theirs.

Anguishing.

The Heartless jumped on them.

His hand clamped around Sora who still cried, lost, afraid, his eyes turning slowly yellow.

They were attacking Riku anyway!

Out of the blue, big wings appeared. Wings like Komory Bat’s… They closed around Sora as a burst of Darkness spread from Riku, swiping the swamps.

“Ri… Riku Sora whispered?”

His Best Friend walked backward, his stroll creepy, being like a shadow, a monster…

The black energy still spread from him and Sora saw him jump in the swamp, his feet suddenly adorned with a powerful and thick energy that looked sharp. He swirled on himself, hitting again and again the swarm.

And as he did, his wings allowed him to freely move in the huge column of Heartless.

In front of Sora’s eyes, everything looked surreal…

Pearls and feathers splintered each time Riku was hitting his enemies and the mass that seemed unbeatable was vanished. So quickly…

Sora couldn’t believe it.

He passed his hands over his cheeks, chasing the tears that still soaked his skin and walked to the dying formation.

In the black pillar, he could always see Riku with the bright colors he was wearing now…

Sora forced himself to stop looking Riku, searching for his other friends. They should be somewhere. But he just couldn’t notice them. Fear hit again his Heart.

Suddenly, the swarm seemed to be more powerful. Riku let out a shriek filled with rage and hatred.

Sora slid his hands over said Heart, trying to calm himself. It was a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Only a bad dream.

Yet, everything was frightening and he could feel the pain, in his Heart and in his body. He needed to calm himself and find a way to leave this dream but how? HOW?! The last time, he would have been awake without Riku and Riku…

Riku was giving so much, again. Riku was beating alone the Nightmare that tried to overwhelm him and he just couldn’t do anything.

Anything?

No…

He totally can do something.

They were in his Dream, whatever the form it had taken and how much it was horrendous now, and Riku was his Dream Eater.

He could give him strength.

He just had to keep calm. Nothing could go wrong as long as Riku was there. He always had thought it. Yet when they were children, if he was scared, Riku would come with him and try to comfort him. Yes, it was because of him he stopped believing in Santa Claus, in a way; therefore he always believed to his judgment, but on the other hands, it was thanks to him the Monster in the Closet disappeared. Riku had always protected him as much as he could.

Of course, Riku would have made mistakes in his life and he, once, had to comfort him from a Monster Sora started to believe in because of him but he had always been here.

Always.

Damn!

Even when Riku walked in the dark path, he did his best to protect him.

Now, he was his turn. Because he couldn’t accept a Dimension where Riku wasn’t there. Whatever if the said Dimension should vanish few after and just be bad memories. Even if he should forget those memories afterward.

Because a Dimension without Riku, even for little seconds, would be so vain…

“Riku…”

His mother always told him to believe in his Dreams and, for a long time, he thought that meant he has to hope he could reach them. Now, he understood. Riku was his Dream in so many ways. And he had always believed in him…

This time, Sora didn’t want to let Riku do everything by himself. This time, he would be with him and they will fight whatever was trying to reach him, them, together.

“Riku…”

He pressed his hands over his Heart and let his Light came out from him. Pure. Powerful, feeding Riku who grew bigger and bigger each second. When he was moving, his feet make the earth shiver, when he was moving, it struck the Heartless, sending them to steam of Darkness. Just where they belonged.

Sora blinked, seeing the land becoming just … a devastated land.

He kept his mind in the light he had to offer to his best friend, kept his mind to the fact he just couldn’t lose him, pushed away the bad thoughts.

But, at the same time, it was hard. Where were their friends? This was a Nightmare, wasn’t it? This wasn’t real… They still could win? If his friends were out of his Dream, that was because they were in a safe place… And yet, he felt doubt. He wondered where Xehanort was? Will he appear?

Should he just stop thinking about him because he risked summoning him if he did that?

The earth quaked.

Sora looked up to the giant Riku that walked toward him. He was so big. Bigger than any mountain.

“Woah! Riku!” he screamed with a happy tone.

He hoped his friend could hear him. He should be an ant to Riku…

He saw Riku’s hand dashing toward him and didn’t fear it at all. When the fingers arrived next to him, he saw them unrolling and jumped on his palm, grabbing his thumb between his arms. The air swirled in his hair and against his face, his whole body, as he was lifted to his visage.

His Light could only be fed. He had no fear. Whatever if Riku had red eyes. Because, even though they were red, they were still the most pure and tender eyes Sora had never seen.

He ran from his thumb to Riku’s cheek and pressed his hands against his skin. Well, in fact, his whole body.

“Everything is alright, now, Riku. I’m fine.”

“Sora…”

As the voice came out, Sora had to fight not to press his hands on his ears and he laughed because of the wind swirling around him.

Fortunately, the fingers rose to prevent him from flying in the air.

Sora thanked him and ran to him again.

“Riku! I’m fine! You beat them all! Thanks to you, this is just a Dream.”

As he pronounced the words, Riku’s eyes came back to their normal color. His best friend smiled and pressed his cheek, his whole head, against his. His Light spread from him.

Riku was surrounded by it, any dark energy vanishing and his skin coming back to his pinkish one.

The second after, his body recovered his normal size. Sora let out a scream and a laugh at the same time as they were just falling.

“Sora!”

Riku grabbed his hands but he has no wings anymore to protect him.

However Sora was just… Light. Just powerful Light and laugh.

“You’re not afraid?”

Sora entwined their fingers.

“Why would I? You’re here, you’re fine! It’s a Dream. It’s my Dream!”

Riku blinked, squeezing his fingers as the wind swirled around them as they fell.

“Thank you, Riku! Thank you for always had been there! Thank you for everything you did and I never knew before now!” He pressed his forehead against his. “You always had been my Dream Eater, my Guardian Angel, my favorite Nightmare,” he giggled softly. “The man of my Dream.”

He smiled widely.

Riku wouldn’t say anything to those words. He had always wished to be able to protect him and would always do the best for him to feel okay, to face his fears and to keep moving forward.

Because he wanted him happy.

Just happy.

“You’re okay if my, ours?, Dreams come true?”

Never Riku could have hoped that. Wished, a lot. But he always thought that Sora was his own unreachable Dream…

“Yes.”  He smiled. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Sora laughed, his Light so powerful that it swallowed the whole land, just before they touch the floor.

 

Sora woke up with a gasp.

“Sora!” Donald said happily.

“Sora!” Goofy sighed, relieved.

“Sora…”

Sora turned his head toward Riku and smiled. He jumped into his arms, grinning, happy, when he felt the hug back.

He was there.

This was real. Without the slightest doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> Thank you for having reading this. Here is the link for @Oneupboy's awesome fanart => https://twitter.com/oneupboy/status/1114183746046103555 <= (you can also go on their twitter and spread lot of love on them because they deserve it!!)  
> (Also I've a twitter if you wanna => @Angelscythe)


End file.
